


Kiss or Kill

by paynesgrey



Series: The Dying Light: Rey and Kylo Ren Ficlets [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Love/Hate, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, lightsaber battle that turns to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: After successfully stealing medical supplies from the First Order, Rey waits for Kylo Ren to meet her, and she hopes she can show him the future she sees.





	Kiss or Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "cage" prompt for my hc_bingo card. Post TLJ.

Rey received confirmation from Finn the moment the Resistance picked up the medical supplies she just jettisoned out of the First Order’s cargo ship. She’d been tasked to sneak in alone and acquire the supplies with Finn and Rose waiting for her signal as they hid inside a nearby asteroid belt. They’d acquired the supplies and took off in time, though begrudgingly without her, and she promised them she’d make it home alive.

She was betting on Kylo Ren somehow letting her go, if not, she’d escape. She could deal very well with the other First Order goons.

She felt an air of relief and confidence after the medical supplies were on their way to much needed New Republic and Resistance strongholds. When she felt a familiar presence meet her at the airlock, she lifted her chin in defiance. Those dark eyes locked onto her, so she offered him a small smirk. He had to know that she had achieved what she’d come for, regardless if meeting him was in the cards.

However, Rey had no doubt she would meet him. They’d had plenty of force connection sessions over the the last few months, whether they wanted them or not. For the first week or so she refused to acknowledge him. However, curiosity got the better of her, and as they talked, her hope in bringing him to her side still grew within her. If anything, the deep sorrow in General Organa’s eyes prompted her to continue to reach out to him and hear what he had to say.

He hadn’t changed much since they’d last met in person taking on Snoke’s guards and then ultimately fighting each other when she would not join him. She would admit to no one but herself that his offer had been tempting, yet she still was grounded in staying true to her ideals and her friends. She knew what she saw in the future, and she knew that Ben Solo could be redeemed.

It would take time, and by the dark look he gave her now, she knew she was far from reaching him. Oh well, she thought. She would have to leave this ship the hard way.

“You pillaged our medical supplies,” he said to her, and she had to stifle a laugh at such a stupid phrase after all their intimate force sessions.

“I thank you for them, but I must point out that your Order facilitated our need for them,” Rey said.

He scoffed. “You are the one that called me here. Do you think I care about these medical supplies? Take them if you must, but as long as you’re here, I will ask you again… Join me, Rey. I haven’t given up on you.”

“And _I_ haven’t given up on _you_ , Ben,” she said, her tone turning softer. “You tell me all of the time when we connect that I’m too good for the Resistance, that they don’t deserve my power. But what is power when you don’t have yourself? When you don’t have people to fight for and people who will fight for you? I can’t give them up, and there is still time for you to come back to that too. Your mother, Ben, already lost Han and Luke, and now she only has you left.”

She felt sorrow and saw his eyes darken. Pain etched on his face at the mention of his mother. Rey wondered what kind of storm brewed inside him when he thought of his mother. He must still love her. She was certain of it.

“I have no time for the past, Rey. Is your answer still the same?” he asked.

She drew her lightsaber and it buzzed to life, which indicated her answer. He studied it, noting its difference. Maz had actually met with her the last month and promised to get it repaired. Upon noting Rey’s preference for a staff, she had the maker revise the design of it and make a lightsaber staff for her, with tempered violet-blue energy streaming from both sides. 

He drew his own weapon and she heard him sigh. “Fine. If you insist, scavenger.”

“No need to be cross,” she said, moving her feet as she locked eyes with him. She twirled her staff. His eyes lit up as he assessed her. Surely he could see that she had improved her skills somewhat. Upon reading the Jedi texts as well as pointers from some of the Resistance fighters, she had acquired a lot of fighting techniques in her repertoire. 

He followed her movements as they stalked each in a slow, circular dance. She was betting on his impatience.

Kylo Ren struck first, his lightsaber screaming its unhinged energy against hers. The light of hers sang at the intrusion as she blocked him. Then, his onslaught increased, and she concentrated on her footwork, as well as turning her defense as offense - matching his power. He held out his hand to strike her with a force blow of the mind, and she deflected with a heavy sigh, waving her hand at him. Her power momentarily shook him on his toes, and he backpedaled. She lunged at him and he countered, and they slashed at each other with a heavy tornado of force energy within their strikes. 

Rey’s shield wavered a bit from his weighted energy, and soon, she had trained herself to balance him. She focused on the feel of his force energy, the way it pelted her as a play of control and dominance. She countered him with her own raw bursts, though volatile as her force energy was, he met it with some bewilderment, but more than anything, he found vigor and zeal in it.

They slashed one too many times, and their lightsabers switched off from an overload of their powers. Rey pushed into him, invading his physical space and jabbing him in the side with the top end of her staff. He wrapped a strong arm around her frame, and she could feel the end of his own lightsaber resting against her ear. They stopped in a thick moment, with heaving breaths and heated bodies molding against each other.

The dark side beckoned her, and she could feel it. His unyielding, seductive energy embraced her like a hot, balmy summer’s night. She met his dark eyes, and there was a small, inviting smile tugging at his lips. Rey exhaled against him, and she watched his mouth open automatically, licking his lips. They held each other still, force energy buzzing around them, struggling and squirming to break apart.

“I could turn it on and gut you at any moment,” she whispered.

“I could slice off your head,” he countered.

“But you won’t,” she challenged him.

“Because you’re being ridiculous.” He was annoyed. She laughed, and he squeezed her tighter, like a soothing, yet possessive embrace.

“You’ve seen it too, haven’t you? Our future,” she said.

He opened his mouth, but he did not speak. Not yet, not when he had focused on her mouth. 

“I don’t want to kill you,” he said. “I may want you to join me, but I don’t want to destroy you. No matter what I say to them (she knew he meant the First Order). That would be a waste.”

She stared at him, taking in his words. He wrenched a gloved hand free from their cage of arms, legs and weapons, and lightly caressed her chin. She closed her eyes at his delicate touch.

“Yes,” she said. “I couldn’t kill you either. Not when Ben Solo is still in there.” His grip of her chin turned angry and his eyes narrowed. She moved closer, holding her ground. “Yes, I said it. You are Ben to me because in the future, I save Ben Solo. I fall in love with Ben Solo, and he teaches me my part in all of this. He brings meaning to my unremarkable life.”

“This is a fantasy. You join me and I promise you I will give you more meaning than you have seen,” he leaned in close to her lips. “Rey, you belong by _my_ side.”

“I know, but not like this, Ben,” she said, and her breath was hot against his mouth as he watched her. “Let me show you.”

She dropped her staff to her feet, and she reached her arms around his head and captured his lips. He stilled with surprise, and then her taste enveloped him. He dropped his own weapon and pulled her into his arms. She jumped into him and wrapped her strong legs around his body. 

Rey opened an eye and saw him reach out a hand, killing the cameras in the airlock with the force. He pushed her against the wall, his mouth becoming violent against hers. She broke for a second, nuzzling her face against his cheek, running her tongue over the sweat she watched stream down his skin. She returned to his mouth, loving every taste of him, reveling in his musky scent, and feeling his darkness push against her light. 

She moaned as his hands busied themselves in her clothes, pulling at her bottom pants, finding the heat between her thighs. Rey arched against his fingers, seeking the friction of his body against hers, yearning for their completion.

In their dizzying moment, Rey opened her mind to him, showing him the scenes of her visions that she had of him every night, either awake or sleeping. Her Ben Solo, her lover and the pinnacle of her future. His laugh, his tears, and his aging life by her side had been hers, only hers. 

“Please, Ben,” she cried, and he didn’t know if she was begging for him to join her side again or join _with_ her, and he knew for now, he could only do one.

She protested when his lips left hers, and he shifted against their bodies and opened up his pants. The moment his erection sprang free, she took it in her hands, expertly and delicately. He groaned in her possession, and he pushed his cock into her grip. She directed him inside, and white hot light burst before their eyes at their joining. She wrapped her legs around him again and moved in a rhythm, pushing and pulling him inside. 

He twirled them around again, slamming her back against the other wall, moving his hips as he drove steadily within her; losing his grip as he felt more of her, with her future vision plaguing his brain, drawing him into the light that he constantly tried to squash while becoming the new Supreme Leader.

But he wasn’t fooled. Rey was his light - his tantalizing, seductive beacon of hope and Snoke had known this. If she was his biggest failure, he knew he wasn’t as doomed. Not if he could have this - _with her_ \- and feel her this close, like two stars feeding off of each other in the unkind sea of black.

“Rey,” and he felt her hands on his buttocks, squeezing and pushing him further into her. He groaned against her shoulder, and she nibbled on his cheek, running her tongue down his sweat again. 

“Come for me,” she said. “Then you’ll see everything, Ben. See how much I will love you.”

“I don’t need to see,” he said. “I already know.” He kissed her lips once. “Rey.” He kissed her again, and she threw her head back. “Rey.” His hips moved slower now, drawing out the feeling, pulling out and then pushing back in at a slow, grinding pace. He reveled in the motions, the thick presence of time and force energy ribboning around them. He slid into her in one last stroke, and he exhaled with a cry. She felt warmth. His feelings and power pulsated within her like a warm campfire. He felt like home, and while in his strong arms, their future in Rey’s mind did not feel so far away.

“Rey,” he said again like a lullaby, kissing her forehead. She nuzzled against him, and her feet lazily stood on the floor on weak knees, leaning against him for support. Slowly, her strength burgeoned back into her, but she resisted breaking away from him. She wanted nothing more than to stay and soak up his presence. Her heart pounded violently in her chest, and sweat moistened the small of her back. 

His hand, free of his black glove, caressed her jaw. He kissed her one final time. “Go. Back to your friends.”

Rey stepped away, meeting his eyes with a heartfelt plea. She quickly fixed her clothes and retrieved her lightsaber. Kylo Ren looked torn at letting her go. Sadness and conflict whirled around him. He didn’t want her to leave. She almost didn’t leave either.

“The next time I see you, I will ask you again,” he said, fixing his own garments.

“I won’t join you on the dark side,” she said. 

“Then I will wait,” he said. “And pray the Force does not have us battle again.” _Because I will not be able to strike you,_ he thought. Rey could hear his thought too, and he made no effort to conceal it.

She didn’t know if she could fight against him either. Not after what transpired today. 

She took several steps back, her eyes still locking with his, and she looked at his face as long as she could before she had to run for her life, circumvent his guards, and steal a ship under the radar of General Hux and the First Order soldiers. 

He watched her until she was out of sight. Rey ran fast, she outwitted guards, and flew a stolen fighter ship in a death-defying escape. Soon his cargo ship was just another blip on her radar screen, but her insides still screamed as if they were still within his possession. Heat surged through her body as she remembered their encounter.

Her bed would be cold tonight, but so would his. This time, she would look forward to the next force connection between them. She only wished she could have more.

Still, their future together was still ahead of her, stronger than ever. Rey just had to wait, and fight for it.

END


End file.
